For Love's Sake
by AndieGibbs09
Summary: When Sam and Dean meet a fellow hunter at her parents funeral Sam wants her to come along but Dean is unsure about this strange young woman.
1. Meetings

Disclaimer:If I owned it I would be a rich woman. Unfortunatly I don't own a single thing therefore I am broke.

* * *

A twenty year old girl with in a black dress stood at the edge of her parents graves. She didn't shed a single tear. As much as she tried she just couldn't cry, not yet. She put on a brave face through the rest of the funeral. Before she got into her car she heard her name and turned to see two men who looked to be in their early twenty's. The shorter one looked slightly uncomfortable in his black suite. "Can I help you gentlemen?" she asked calmly. "My name is Sam Winchester and this is my older brother Dean. We were wondering if you wanted some company?" the taller one asked. The girl looked at them suspiciously. "My name is Sandralee Farmer everyone calls me Sandy. Do you two not have a ride to the luncheon?" she asked not being able to keep the annoyance out of her voice. "Yeah but that's our point. You aren't going to the luncheon are you?" Sam shot back at her. "No I'm not. What makes you think I want any company right now? I just lost my parents for loves sake!" Sandy said glaring at them both. "Loves sake?" Dean asked. "It's a long story and while you might have the time to hear it I don't have the time to tell it!" She stated getting into her car, slamming the door shut and speeding off. "That went well!" Dean said sarcastically. "Hush. Come on let's follow her." Sam said walking over to his brothers black Chevy Impala and getting in the passenger seat. "'Let's follow her' honestly he never gives up!" Dean said imitating his brother. Still he got into the drivers seat and drove off after the green Ford Taurus.

* * *

'I wish I had accepted their offer. It'll be a lonely trip…Damn my foolish pride!' Sandy thought tossing her long black hair over her shoulder as she changed into black jeans and a black tank top. She walked outside only to find the two brothers getting out of their car. "You guys don't give up easily do you?" she chuckled. "Never have, never will." Dean said taking off his tie and squinting against the sun which was in his eyes. "Did you think about our offer?" Sam said with a concerned voice. "Yeah. Follow me." Sandy said walking to the garage that was attached to the house she grew up in. "We can take my car." Dean said following her. "Not where we're going you can't. You need four wheel drive to get where I'm going!" she replied opening the garage to reveal a beat up Ford pickup that was blue underneath all the rust. "And that rust bucket is going to get us where we're going?" Dean said skeptically. "It may not look like much but it runs like a dream." Sandy retorted getting in the drivers seat. Sam got in the passenger side followed by a reluctant Dean.

* * *

They reached the top of the mountain after hiking a considerable distance from the truck. "What exactly are we doing up here?" Dean asked slightly out of breath. Sandy didn't answer. She had her back turned to the two brothers. She sat on a rock and they saw her shoulders start to shake uncontrollably. "Hey…it's going to be ok Sandy. It's going to be ok." Sam said walking over to her and hugging her. Without warning she buried her head in his shoulder and started sobbing loudly. "Great…little miss chick flick moment…" Dean mumbled under his breath. After about five minutes her sobs had subsided. "I'm sorry. I just haven't cried since I found out my parents were dead. It's still hard for me." Sandy said drying her tears. "I understand." Sam said smiling at her. "Thanks. I really appreciate you being here…both of you." She said getting up and hugging Dean as well. "W-what was that for?" Dean spluttered. "For annoying me. It's makes things seem like they're normal again." Sandy smiled.

* * *

"So what is it you guys do?" Sandy asked as they sat in the diner they came across when they headed back. "Um…we hunt supernatural stuff…" Sam said looking her in the eyes. "Sounds like fun." She said sarcastically. "I used to do that for a while until my parents found out. They didn't like me putting my life on the line." "Wait…you're a hunter?" Dean said startled. "Yep. I'm going back into it once all the finances are settled." Sandy answered. "Well if we're still here would you like to come with us? We could always use the extra help." Sam said ignoring the look his brother was giving him. "I usually work alone but I'll think about it." She said. "Good." Sam smiled. "Sammy could I talk to you for a second?" Dean said glaring at his brother. "Sure. And it's Sam." Sam said getting up and following Dean to a corner. "Are you insane?" Dean hissed. "First you tell her exactly what we do and then you offer to bring her with us, what is wrong with you?" "Dean did you not hear what she said? She's a hunter! Plus I think there's more to her parents' deaths then meets the eye and she knows it." Sam said looking at his brother like he was crazy. "Whatever." Dean said walking back to the table and faking a smile. "If you don't want me to come along all you have to do is say so Dean." Sandy said not looking up from her menu. "How did you-?" Dean started. "One that smile is so fake a two year old could see through it and two you were glaring daggers at your brother when he asked me if I wanted to join you two on the road." She replied looking him in the eye. "See? I told you we could use her help!" Sam said smirking triumphantly at Dean. "You're good but that still doesn't give me reason to let you ride along." Dean said glaring at both of them. "Simple. I have no where else to go. For once I'm a damsel in distress." Sandy smiled. "Fine you can come!" Dean said throwing his hands in the air.

* * *

A/N: Ok I know it's kinda short but hey it works right? Reviews are encouraged seeing as the are MUCH appearitiated. Also please excuse any spelling issues I might have. 


	2. Uh oh! Looks like PMS!

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutly nothing besides Sandy.

* * *

Sandy was in her room packing her clothes when her phone rang. _"Stay away from those boys!" _an eerie voice on the other end of the line said. "Give me one good reason and I will." She replied. _"If you don't I'll kill you!" _the voice said.

"Not good enough. Bye." Sandy hung up her phone and continued packing. Suddenly an arrow shot straight towards her. Fortunately she dodged it before it hit. "They have got to learn new tricks. That's the eighth time they've used arrows!" she exclaimed. Sam appeared at the door followed by Dean.

"What happened?" Sam asked looking at the arrow in the wall next to her and the open window. "Just someone trying to kill me. Nothing strange there." Sandy said pulling out the arrow, tossing it aside and closing the window. "Nothing strange? This has happened before!" Dean yelled. "Well yeah! I'm a hunter! Word gets around to the bad guys and they try to kill me before I can get rid of them." she sighed exasperatedly.

Sam had a weird look on his face like he was trying to figure something out but his brain got stuck. Sandy and Dean started to laugh. "What?" Sam asked looking even more confused. "The look on your face!" Dean laughed. "Sorry Sam but it was hilarious!" Sandy giggled. "Whatever!" Sam sighed. After Dean and Sandy had calmed down Sandy grabbed her stuff and they left her house.

* * *

They had been on the road three days. Three very long, very tense, days. Everyone was tired and irritated. "Dean?" Sandy started waiting for a reply before she continued. "What now?" Dean asked annoyed. "Can you pull over?" Sandy asked a hint of annoyance in her own voice. "Why?" "Because if you don't one of us is going to be cleaning up a puddle that's why!" Sandy said rubbing her forehead.

Dean nearly rolled the car as he pulled over. Sam laughed as Sandy bolted out of the car and dashed behind a tree. "What's so funny?" Dean asked confused. "I haven't seen her move that fast before that's all." Sam said. Dean started to laugh as well. They were still snickering as Sandy walked back to the car.

"What on earth are you two snickering about?" she asked sounding irritated. "Nothing. You good to go now?" Dean asked before he pulled out onto the road. "Until we reach the nearest gas station, yes." She answered. "Why the nearest gas station?" Sam asked. "Never you mind!" Sandy snapped. "Ok! Sorry for asking a simple question!" Sam said holding up his arms in surrender. "No I'm sorry for snapping. I just don't feel real great right now and you two laughing while I feel miserable doesn't really help my already foul mood." Sandy said.

"Well what are we supposed to do? Feel miserable so you can feel better?" Dean asked sarcastically. "No but a little sympathy would be nice!" She retorted. "I have sympathy for you Sandy." Sam smiled. "Thank you Sam. It's nice to know _someone _cares!" Sandy said glaring at Dean.

"Whatever. I don't see why you want our sympathy when we don't even know what the hell is going on with you!" he snapped. "Think about it Dean! I'm a girl, I'm irritable and I'm about to start crying! What the hell do you think is wrong with me?" Sandy replied. "Oh." Was all Dean said. "Great! I'm stuck in a car in the middle of nowhere with a complete moron!" she said starting to cry as she predicted.

"Oh crap. Um…I'm sorry?" Dean tried. He didn't like it when girls cried. In truth it scared him. Sandy just cried harder. "Pull over Dean." Sam whispered. Dean complied pulling over once again. Sam got out and moved to the back seat. He gave Sandy a hug and let her cry on his shoulder. She pulled back and smiled at Sam. "Thanks. I really appreciate that." She said. "Anytime." Sam assured her.

* * *

After a quick stop at a gas station for food and other things they were back on the road again. Only this time Sam was in the back seat sleeping and Sandy was in the passenger seat reading the map. "This tourist map says there should be a motel about six blocks from here." Sandy said thoroughly engrossed in the map. "Ok, we'll stop there for the night." Dean said glancing back at Sam through the rearview mirror.

"Can we get two rooms? I'm not used to having other people in the room with me when I sleep." Sandy said. "No can do. We're short on money as it is." Dean said checking his wallet on their way to check into the motel. "Fine, But I call one of the beds and I don't plan on sharing. At least not with you anyway." She stated.

"Ouch. That hurt." Dean said sarcastically.

* * *

Hey everyone sorry it took so long! Sandy didn't want to do what I told her to. Any way hope you all like the new chapter! And a biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	3. Fighting then Laughing

AN: I own Sandy but that's it. Sorry it's so short.

* * *

Once they had checked into the motel they headed to the room and unloaded their stuff. "Ok explain to me why I get the floor?" Sam said looking at Sandy and Dean. "Sandy and I called beds so that leaves you the floor!" Dean explained. Sandy rolled her eyes. "I can share the other bed with you Sam. I sleep on the edge most of the time so there shouldn't be a problem." Sandy said smiling at him. "Are you sure? I mean I can sleep on the floor I don't sleep that great anyway-" Sam started but was hushed by Sandy's 'Don't-argue-you're-not-going-to-win' look.

"Oh you'll share with him but you wouldn't be caught dead innocently sharing a bed with me?" Dean asked glaring at Sandy. "Exactly. I call closet!" Sandy said smirking at Dean. "Gee thanks, kid." Dean said rolling his eyes. "Excuse me? Kid? I don't think so Dean Winchester! I am HARDLY a kid!" Sandy spat. "Hey, no need to get all hostile on me! It was a slip up! Relax Sandy!" Dean said with his arms in an 'I surrender' position. "Oh you want me to relax? THEN GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME BECAUSE YOU ARE DRIVING ME UP THE WALL!" Sandy yelled as she stared him down. "YEAH, WELL YOU AIN'T EXACTLY A SAINT YOUR SELF LITTLE GIRL!" Dean yelled back.

Before Sandy could hit him or yell at him some more Sam stepped between them. "Jeez, would you two just chill?" Sam said glaring at both of them. "Sorry Sam. I just don't appreciate people calling me 'kid' or 'little girl'. It bothers me to no end." Sandy said looking at the floor. "You'll apologize to him but not to me?" Dean snapped. "It's as much your fault as it is mine Dean! Besides I like messing with your head. It's fun!" Sandy smirked. Dean just glared because he knew she had a point. "You make your self an easy target Dean. Learn not to let minor things like me bother you and you might get somewhere." Sandy grinned. Dean couldn't help it. He had to laugh at that remark. "You're right I need to get over it." Dean said grinning as well.

"Finally! I was starting to think you two would argue the whole night!" Sam said rolling his eyes. "Oh we have only just begun to get on each others nerves!" Sandy teased. "Yeah, what she said!" Dean agreed. They all laughed and got back to unpacking.


	4. Sweet, Sweet Dreams

**_Disclaimer:_** Sandy: The only thing she owns is me and the few random made up characters she throws in once in a while. While she wishes she own Supernatural and all it characters sadly she does not. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go help her look for pennies under the couch cusions as she is broke.

**_Shout outs:_** I keep forgetting whether I've anwered the reviews or not...(sigh)

**_Ghostwriter:_** Yeah they definatly are like family. Hope you like the update!

* * *

**Three weeks later**

Sandy was sleeping peacefully in the back of the Impala while the boys were checking things out with one of the locals. She had been waking up with Sam when he would have his nightmares so Dean could get some sleep. She could sleep any where and go longer without sleep then he could. Sam walked out of the bar and to the car. He watched her sleep and he smiled. It had been a long time since he had felt anything close to what he felt for Sandy. He just couldn't tell her though as it was way too dangerous for them to be together. He thought of what had happened to Jess and thought about what would happen if the same thing happened to Sandy. 'I'd never be able to live with my self.' He thought as he quietly got into the passenger seat of the Impala and settled in for a long wait.

**Sandy's POV**

I'm wearing a beautiful black dress and I'm sitting at a table in a fancy restaurant. I look up to see Sam sitting across from me smiling. I smile back at him. He reaches across and takes my hand in his. I have to admit he really cleans up good when he wants to. He stands and gets down on one knee and I gasp. He takes a ring box out of his suit pocket and-

"Hey sleepyhead, wake up!" I snap awake at the sound of Dean's voice. He wouldn't wake me up unless he had gotten news out of one of the locals, be it good or bad. "Yeah?" I ask my voice sounding more awake than I actually was. It also sounded more pleasant than I wanted to be with him at the moment. 'He had to go and interrupt my dream!' I grumbled more than thought. "They caught the guy that killed all those people. It turns out that he used a hack saw on them. Nothing supernatural here." He said turning the keys and starting the car.

**Normal POV**

As they pulled out of the parking lot Sam noticed that Sandy was a bit more disgruntled than normal at being woken up. "Something wrong Sandy? You seem troubled." He asked looking at her through the rearview mirror. "Yeah I was just having a good dream for once and Deany-boy here had to go and wake me up right as it was getting good." She muttered. "Oh sorry Dy, if I had known you were sleeping that peacefully I wouldn't have woken you up." Dean said sincerely. "It's ok Deany you didn't know." She smiled at him.

He had taken on the role of her older brother. It was funny to watch as he scared away the creepy guys hitting on her. They usually hit on her when they thought he wasn't around but Dean would come up behind them and scare the hell out of them. In return she kept the unwanted girls away from him and hooked him up with the desired girls. Sam was usually researching while they hung out at the bar. Sandy smiled and lay back down in the back seat. "I'm gonna take another nap. Wake me up when we get where ever we're going." She said closing her eyes and heading off to dream land once more.

"Sleep well Dy." Dean said smiling a little. "What do you think she was dreaming about, Dean?" Sam asked turning to his brother. He knew that if something was up with Sandy, Dean would be the first one she would go to. "What girls her age normally dream of, getting married, having kids…I have to admit it's better than when she has nightmares." Dean said shaking his head slightly. "What do you mean? Every time I've seen her have a nightmare she's just been a little breathless." Sam asked curiously.

"You haven't had to wake her up from her really bad nightmares. I was waiting in the car with her one time and she had an excruciatingly bad one. She was screaming at the top of her lungs and crying like crazy. She was clinging to me for dear life! To tell the truth it scared me." He said quietly.

"Wow…how come she never tells me these things?" Sam asked. "Because she knows that you'll worry yourself to death because of it and I'm inclined to agree!" he said pulling into a parking space at the local hotel where they would be staying for the rest of the day and night.

**Sandy's POV**

I was back in dreamland only this time I was in a white dress. I was holding a bouquet of lilies, my favorite flower. Wedding music started and I started to walk. I had gotten into a good walking rhythm and soon reached the front of the small church. Standing at the alter was an unknown figure and two well know ones. Sam and Dean both smiled at me but when I reached the alter all I seemed to see was Sam. He held my hand gently as he repeated the vows given to him by who ever it was who was marrying us. I found myself doing the same and soon it came time for him to kiss me.

Right as our lips were about to touch I was awakened by Dean telling me we had reached the hotel.

**Normal POV**

"Gah!" Sandy said as she rolled off the backseat. "Sometimes I hate having good dreams. They always have to end." She sighed as she followed Dean into the lobby.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Ok all you angry mobs out there waiting for me to update, here you are. Let me just say that to everyone who's read this story, thank you! It makes me smile to see that people read my stories! So, once again, thank you! Ooh and homemade avatar for the person who can guess Sandy's next dream! 


	5. A Song and Confessions

**_Disclaimer:_** Hey Sandy shake the piggy bank! Empty? Oh well...as you can tell no money was made from writing this story! I'm just a broke teen writer! OH! The song doesn't belong to me either!

**_A/N:_** Yes! I updated! I'd like to thank those who have reviewed! I have a favor to ask though, I need ideas! Like badly! Please PM me with them so it stays a surprise to readers! And for those of you who don't recognise the song it's 'If We Were A Movie' by Hannah Montana

* * *

Sandy was tired. She had stayed up until Sam woke up in the middle of the night and just couldn't get to sleep. She tried and tried and tossed and turned. She wanted to dream because she hardly ever had good dreams. Dean had fallen asleep long ago and it appeared that he was having a good dream. She rolled over again and looked at Sam. Sam-watching was her favorite activity nowadays, his face was always so expressive and his eyes-she shook her head. 'Stop that! He doesn't think of you that way!' she thought to herself.

She rolled back over and closed her eyes. What she didn't realize was that Dean had been awake the whole time and now he was scheming. 'I have to get the two of them together but chances are they'll be stubborn about it…' he thought rubbing his chin. He got a brilliant idea and decided to put it into action the next day.

* * *

They were at yet another bar this time to relax and take some down time. It was the perfect time for Dean to put his plan into action. He ordered some whiskey and slipped just enough into Sam's beer bottle to make sure his plan would work soon. He then poured a shot for himself. Sandy was the designated driver tonight and she was excited about driving the Impala for the first time. It took lots of begging from her and Sam as well for him to let her drive his "baby." Pretty soon Sam was just drunk enough that he'd start singing karaoke but still sober enough that he'd still remember this in the morning and hopefully not regret it.

Sandy sat looking at the stage dragging up the courage to go up and sing. Dean was watching her. He hadn't been drinking much just watching the two of them waiting to put his plan into action. What he hadn't counted on was Sandy standing up and walking to the stage. He wasn't the only one at their table watching her either, Sam was watching her every move very closely. The music started as she walked on stage. She waited as the introduction played and she began to sing. Her voice was indescribable.

"_Oh, oh, there you go again_

_Talkin' Cinematic! _

_Yeah you! You're charming,_

_Got everybody star struck!_

_I know, how you always_

_Seem to go, for the obvious_

_Instead of me but get a ticket _

_And you'll see!_

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughin'_

_Watchin' the sunset_

_Fade to black, show the names_

_Play that happy song!_"

She continued to sing the song. Sam paid a lot of attention when she sang the chorus of the song. She looked right at him as she sang the bridge.

"_Wish I could tell you_

_There's a twist, some kind of_

_Hero in disguise, and we're_

_Together it's for real_

_Now playin'!_

_Wish I could tell you_

_There's a kiss like_

_Somethin' more than in_

_My mind, I see it_

_Could be amazing!_"

She finished with the chorus and suddenly walked off stage and out to the car. 'Well that didn't go as planned…' Dean thought to himself as he stood to go after her. "No Dean. I'll go." Sam said surprising him making him sit back down.

* * *

Sam walked out the door and straight to the car where he found Sandy sitting in the driver's seat with the window rolled down. "Hey…you ok?" he asked softly. "Yeah." She whispered. "You uh…you were great up there." He said scratching the back of his head. "Thanks." Was the muttered reply. "Sandy, please look at me?" he asked opening the car door. "Don't wanna…" she said keeping her head turned away from him. He reached around and grabbed her chin making her face him. Her cheeks where tear stained and her light brown eyes were puffy and red.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly. "You Sam. That's what's wrong! I've tried and tried to deny it but I can't!" she said starting to cry again. "What?" he asked confused. "Damn it Sam I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" she yelled. "Well that's good cause I'm in love with you too." He said calmly. "W-what?" she asked eyes wide. "I love you Sandy. I've just been too much of a coward to say it until now." He said looking into her eyes. She could see the honesty and love in his eyes but she could also see they were a bit clouded.

"Sam I think you're drunk-" she was cut off. "Damn it I meant what I said Sandy!" he said rubbing his forehead. "Calm down Sam, I never said I didn't believe you! By the way…I love you too." She said smiling at him. He smiled back and leaned in to kiss her on the lips but at the last minute she turned her head and he kissed her cheek instead. "What-?" he started. "I want you to be completely sober for our first kiss Sam, not semi-sober." She said grinning at him. He nodded and grinned as well. Dean watched them from the door smiling. 'Well,' he thought. 'I didn't get to go through with my plan but things still turned out the way I wanted them to. Not to mention the way they wanted them to.'

* * *

**_A/N2:_** I hate to bug you again but I'd also like you to check out my Power Rangers story Just Another Day Or So We Thought if you haven't read it yet. I haven't been getting much feedback on that one. Thanks for reading!


	6. The First Date

**AN/Diclaimer: I don't own a thing besides Sandy!**

**Ok so all you FLS fans can thank DwyerCas for reviewing the Christmas one shot which reminded me that I needed to get off my lazy butt and start writing more chapters for this story. :) It's short but hey, it's an update!**

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Sam and Sandy had admitted their feelings for each other. They were about to go out on their first date and Sam was nervous as hell. Dean was watching as he got ready, chuckling as Sam fidgeted and fretted.

"What if something goes wrong?" he asked Dean as he tied his tie.

"Dude, she already loves you. Even I couldn't mess that up." Dean answered, rolling his eyes.

Sam huffed and shook his head. "Says the king of one night stands."

Dean grinned at him. "Yep!"

* * *

Sandy was freaking out, running through the various shops in the mall. All she had as far as dresses was the one black dress she had worn to her parents funeral and the frilly, ruffled pink monster of a dress her Aunt Edna had given her two years ago. Dean had teased her mercilessly when he saw it and there was no way that she was going to wear it on her first date with Sam.

"Damn it!" she said, looking at her watch.

She had twenty minutes to find a dress, buy it and get dressed before she had to be back at the motel they were staying at. She had gotten her hair and makeup done earlier so all she needed was that elusive perfect dress!

She hunted through the racks for about ten minutes before she found the perfect dress.

"Sam, you're not gonna know what hit you!" she smirked.

She paid for the dress and quickly left.

* * *

He knocked on the door to Sandy's room. They had taken to getting a second room for her so she could have some privacy. She had protested but Sam and Dean insisted, Dean mostly because he was tired of walking in on her getting dressed. She was like his little sister for crying out loud, he didn't want to see that!

The minute she opened the door Sam had to suck in a breath. She looked beautiful with her long dark hair curled and her dress! It was a beautiful maroon off the shoulder number and the skirt hit just above her knee. What little makeup she wore showcased her beautiful brown eyes that he loved so much. She was also wearing the jewelry set he had gotten her for Christmas a few weeks prior.

"Wow..." he breathed.

Sandy grinned at him. "I take it you like what you see..."

Sam smiled at her and held out his arm. "I always like what I see." he said softly.

She blushed and took his arm. He looked really good in his suit and tie. It reminded her of the day they met really. She had thought he was good looking back then too. Sam led her to the Impala and opened the door for her. They were actually both surprised when Dean had offered to let them take his Baby. That was until he threatened Sam with a slow painful death if he got so much as a smudge on his precious car.

They drove in silence for a while before arriving at the restaurant. Sam got out and opened to door for her again, helping her out of the car as well. She gave him a dazzling smile as she took his arm again and he led her into the restaurant.

"Oh, I love this place!" She said happily.

"I know." he winked at her.

She laughed as they walked up to the podium. Sam gave them the name for their reservation and they were quickly seated. They chatted lightly as they scanned the menu. Once they had ordered and their waiter had left they talked about a possible hunt that Sandy had found.

"It's really weird. Teenage girls have been disappearing steadily. I'm thinking it might be a pagan ritual." she said, leaning a bit closer.

"Sacrificial virgins? How would we even know?" he asked, leaning forward as well.

"I search their rooms." she shrugged. "I know what to look for."

He nodded and opened his mouth to say something when their waiter returned with their food. The conversation lightened up as they ate, bouncing from movies to embarrassing childhood stories to what they wanted to be when they grew up.

"Seriously, I wanted to be a TV Repair person so that I could learn how it actually worked!" Sandy giggled.

Sam laughed with her as they finished eating and paid the check.

"You would have looked adorable in the uniform." he teased as they walked out to the car.

She hit him lightly on the shoulder as she got into the car. "Hush you."

"Hmm...I think not." he chuckled as he got in after closing her door.

She laughed and they continued the conversation as they drove back to the motel. Once their he helped her out of the car again and walked her to her room door.

"Thank you for tonight Sam. It was wonderful." she said, smiling up at him.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it." he replied, pulling her close.

Her eyes sparkled and she stood up on her tiptoes as he leaned in. Their lips touched and the fireworks exploded. It was like there wasn't anyone else in the world but the two of them. The only reason they pulled away was because they needed air.

"Wow..." she gasped, leaning her forehead against his.

"Yeah...wow." he smiled.


	7. Dean Needs a Girl

**AN/Disclaimer:**** If I owned Supernatural Cas would have never gone dark side and would have a very lovely lady friend.**

**I know I know, I haven't updated this in forever and this chapter is uber short and really bites but hey! It's an update right? -ducks as shoes get thrown at her- OK, OK! I'll keep working on it!**

* * *

Dean sighed as he watched Sam and Sandy drive away on their date. Really it was about damn time but Dean couldn't help but think: How long had it been since he himself had had a normal date? Sheesh, he couldn't even remember! Not that he'd ever been able to attract the kind of girl that would go out on steady dates with him to begin with. Dean sighed again and flopped onto the bed.

"Well this bites." He groused as he looked at the clock.

He rolled off the bed and pulled on his boots, grabbing his leather jacket on his way out the door. After making sure the door was locked he made his way down the street to the local bar. It wasn't really his kind of place but it'd do. He sat at the bar, ordered his usual and settled in to kill some time til the love birds returned.

* * *

About a week passed and they were back on the road again. Sam was asleep in the back seat and Sandy was navigating up front and filling Dean in on their latest hunt.

"I'm telling you Dean this isn't a simple salt and burn here. I mean think about it, these people have had their eyeballs ripped out of their skulls!" She sighed.

They had been arguing about what could be causing the mayhem in typical small town USA. Dean thought it was a really pissed off spirit but Sandy thought it was an old Irish Dullahan. Sam had wisely stayed out of it, doing research on other things while the stubborn pair fought it out.

"Besides that my research supports my theory! The Dullahan loathes people with good eyesight and all the people that have been attacked had perfect vision. There's only one person that has survived with their eyes. I saw the picture. She was wearing a gold necklace and gold is the only thing that can scare off a Dullahan." Sandy pointed out.

Dean sighed and shook his head as they pulled into their latest hotel.

"Fine, we'll question her tomorrow. See if she saw this thing." Dean said, turning off the car and going to get their rooms. Sandy grinned triumphantly as she turned to wake Sam up.

"Hey sleepyhead, time to wake up." she said softly, poking her boyfriend's sleepy form with a soda bottle.

She snickered as he jumped awake, looking around.

"We're here." she said, opening her door and stepping out into the cool October air.


End file.
